Killing me
by BatBoyWonder
Summary: -114…..-dijo a secas, y yo nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar a un número tanto/ Dx! asco de summary


No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer….. voy a…. pedirle que se case conmigo a Antonio… no sé cómo fue que paso pero después de una conversación con el idiota de los pollos el me convenció, Yo iba bien vestido ni muy formal ni muy informal solo casual con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de cuello, en la mano izquierda llevaba un colgante que antes de morir mi abuelo me lo dio decía "Romano" yo quería dárselo al estúpido español para demostrarle mi amor hacia él, llegue al hotel en el que según sabia estaba Antonio, digo sabia porque el no sabe qué he venido a verle, subí por el elevador encontrándome con una sorpresa, el amante de los pollos estaba dentro de este.

-t-tu qué haces aquí? –le dije mirándole, el iba con una camisa negra de cuello con los 1eros 2 botones sin abrochar y un pantalón de mezclilla negro también.

-yo? Vengo a ver a Francis según Arthur me dijo que estaba aquí- respondió el loco- y tú qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con Toño?

-… si me dijeron que estaba también aquí- le dije mirándolo con extrañes

-kesesese que coincidencia no? – me dijo, de alguna manera eso me preocupaba pero digo era imposible lo que estaba pensando verdad?...es imposible que ellos 2…. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando el elevador dio el sonido de llegada al piso deseado- hey tomate yo me bajo aquí…..

-e-en el piso 7? –pregunte un poco asustado

-si… no me digas que tu también….-dijo el mirándome con una ceja alzada, yo asentí-… esto es demasiado raro – juntos salimos del elevador a paso lento.

-e-en que habitación esta el pervertido? – pregunte con algo de miedo… digo porque no podía ser…. E-es imposible no puede ser s-solo son imaginaciones mías

-114…..-dijo a secas, y yo nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar a un número tanto

-Lovino…n-no me digas que….-antes que acabara la frase le mostré la tarjeta que me habían dado que leía "114", me quede parado en shock…. N-no podía ser…. E-es imposible digo… A-Antonio… c-con el pervertido ese?... n-no no no en que estoy pensando…ese idiota jamás me engañaría verdad?... verdad!

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta que marcaba 114, introduje la tarjeta que dio el "pip" de que estaba abierta, suspire y entre lentamente y lo que vi me dejo petrificado, Toño estaba sobre el francés lamiéndole el cuello mientras gemía y no traían ropa, sentí como pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, y como mi mundo se caía lentamente, lo peor, ellos no se habían percatado de que estaba yo ahí, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro mire y ahí estaba Gilbert mirándome preocupado, volví a poner mis ojos sobre ellos, aun que me doliera lo que estaba viendo no podía apartar mis ojos de aquella escena, lo mas doloroso que te puede pasar es sentir como tu corazón se rompe dentro de ti, decidí que no podía seguir mirando eso y Salí corriendo, solo hui de ese lugar, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente, escuche como Gilbert me gritaba pero le ignore, no quería estar con nadie, quería morir, si eso, morir me habían roto el corazón coño! La única persona a la que puedo decir ame….. Me dejo! Yo….solo sé que estaba corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, había muchas cosas rondando en mi cabeza pero todo era acerca de Toño, de lo que viví con el de cuando me había dicho te quiero, como me trataba y ahora…. Todo era mentira era un vil mentira! Es un idiota! Lo odio lo odio!, me detuve y mire el lugar en el que estaba, no sé cómo llegue a este lugar pero al verlo más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, estaba en un parque, pero no cualquier parque… aquí Antonio me pidió que fuera su novio….., me tire de rodillas y comencé a gritar y a llorar, grite mil cosas y llore otras mil no podía callarme, pero tenía que sacar tanto dolor de alguna manera, doy gracias a que el parque siempre estaba solo porque no soportaría miradas sobre mí en este momento, no podía parar de llorar no recuerdo nunca haber llorado así, entonces vi un pequeño pedazo de metal de unos 6cm puntiagudo , lo tome con mi mano derecha y lo examine sin dejar de llorar.

-p-para que me sirve la vida, si me dejaste bastardo? –dije sonriendo tristemente- p-porque? Porque lo hiciste? Yo te amaba carajo! N-no yo… aun te amo!- me solté gritando- TE AMO, ME ESCUCHASTE BASTARDO! AUN LO HAGO!... y-y nunca lo dejare de hacer! –eso ultimo lo dije en un susurro- si solo vivía por una persona y esa persona me dejo…. Ya no vale la pena vivir no?- dije entre sollozos.

Tome el pedazo de metal apuntándolo a mi muñeca izquierda, y me corte 3 veces sobre las venas, me dolió pero no tanto como me dolió ver a Antonio haciendo eso…. Sentí como la sangre empezaba a salir rápidamente y me recosté junto a una pared sonriendo tristemente viendo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, pero eso solo lo hizo mas doloroso pues toda mi vida fue en torno a el español bastardo, con las pocas energías que me quedaban continúe llorando, me debo ver patético, soy patético, inesperadamente vi como una figura se acercaba y me gritaba.

-Romano! Qué es eso! Sangre? –corrió hacia donde yo estaba, no lograba distinguirle solo veía sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su cabello blanco, sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos y note gotas de agua cayendo sobre mi cara- Romano porque lo hiciste? –dijo tristemente, que raro.. Alguien triste por mí, tal vez es como mi ángel o algo así, no no eso es imposible los ángeles no existen. –hey! Y-yo también lo siento Romano p-pero no c-res que lo que haces está mal! No seas un cobarde! La muerte no es la salida- dijo ahora desesperado, si yo sé que soy un cobarde, y le hago un favor al mundo desapareciendo- vez lo que haces! Estas haciendo llorar a alguien tan awesome como yo! Eso no se hace idiota – sentía como todo se volvía mas y mas borroso, ya había perdido mucha sangre y comencé a cerrar lentamente mis ojos – n-no mueras idiota! No lo hagas! N-no me dejes…- escuche que susurro la figura me extraño eso ultimo que dijo pero yo ya no sentía nada así que no me preocupe solo recuerdo que lo último que escuche fue

-Ich Liebe Dich – y luego todo se volvió negro.


End file.
